This is it
by purplepagoda
Summary: The Walker family was built on many things. Love, understanding, and secrets. They all had secrets, but no one saw what was coming next. No one knew that the one keeping them all together was the one with the biggest secret of all.
1. Late night phone call

The Walker family was built on many things. Love, understanding, and secrets. They all had secrets, but no one saw what was coming next. No one knew that the one keeping them all together was the one with the biggest secret of all.

It was late at night. She was getting ready for bed, when the phone began to ring. She quickly answers the phone.

"Hello?"

"I'm sorry to be calling," he apologizes.

"Is something wrong?"

"I think that you should fly out here."

"Why?"

"I need you to come, not for me..."

"What's going on?"

"I don't know what to do. I can't get through to her. She needs you. She needs to know."

"What happened?"

"Nothing. She just... I can't get her out of this. She doesn't care about school, or work. She barely leaves her room. She doesn't want to talk to me. She doesn't want to talk to anyone. She asked me why she wasn't good enough..."

She cuts him off, "I'll be on the next flight."

"You know the address."

"Yeah. See you soon."

"Sorry."

"It's time that she knew."

_June 28th 1991-She stares at a tiny newborn girl. The baby sleeps peacefully in her arms. She wears a pink jumper, and a headband. Under the headband iss thick dark hair. The baby remains silent as her mother's insides turn. _

_A man enters the room. He smiles at the woman sitting on the edge of the bed with her bags, and a baby in her arms. He approaches slowly, reaching for the sleeping baby. _

_"Are you sure about this?"_

_"This is what we agreed to."_

_"You can change your mind at any time."_

_"It's too late now."_

_"You don't have to do this."_

_"Yes I do," she argues._

_"Are you going to be ok?"_

_"Probably not, but I'll survive, somehow."_

_"She's perfect."_

_"Yeah," she nods._

_"Did you come up with a name?"_

_"I don't think..."_

_"You should name her," he insists._

_"Are you sure?"_

_"You're her mother."_

_She takes a look at the baby in his arms ,"Olivia Grace."_

_"It's perfect for her."_

_"You should get going. You've got a long drive," she pointed out._

_"You're right, I should get going," he agrees._

_He takes the baby, a diaper bag, and a carseat with him as he leaves the room. She remains perfectly still, on the edge of the bed. She waits until she knows he's at least as far as the elevator before she breaks down. She begins sobbing uncontrollably. She holds a tiny pink blanket close to her as she cries._

She stares at the suitcase on the bed. She sighs, and returns to the closet. She grabs a step stool in the corner, and unfolds it. She uses it to reach a box on the top shelf. She takes it down and pulls out a tiny pink blanket. She returns the box to its place, and gets off the step stool. She folds up the stool, and flips off the light as she leaves the closet. She returns to her room. Carefully, she places the tiny pink blanket on top of her clothes in the suitcase on her bed. She zips it, and sits it on the floor. She grabs a jacket, keys, and her phone, and leaves the house.


	2. This is your mother

_January 16th 1991: She sits in an office, just waiting. Finally the man she's waiting on enters the room._

_"Why do you want to talk in here?"_

_"Close the door," she insists._

_"I don't have time for this," he replies impatiently._

_"Damn it! Sit down. This will only take a minute. I know that you're busy, and you have other women you need to see, but right now I get a moment of your attention. I don't think that is too much to ask, is it?"_

_He sinks into his chair behind the desk. "No," he answers solemnly._

_"I've got to tell you something."_

_"Obviously."_

_"And before I do I think that you should agree to remain calm."_

_"Why?"_

_"Because I know... it would be hypocritical."_

_"What are you talking about?"_

_"I had an affair. At least I'm telling you about it. Not that you've ever considered doing the same but..."_

_He stares at her in disbelief, "You had an affair? I..."_

_"What did you expect?"_

_"I can't... why are you telling me? You don't have to tell me. I never had to know."_

_'' I thought that it would be nice to be honest with each other, just once."_

_"Oh."_

_"And..."_

_He interrupts, "There's more?"_

_"I'm pregnant," she admits._

_"You're what?"_

_"You heard me."_

_"You're sure?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Oh..."_

_"It's not yours. I'm sure of that."_

_"You're not actually thinking of keeping it are you?"_

_"Why wouldn't I?"_

_"I can think of at least five reasons, just off the top of my head."_

_"You're not going to guilt me into a decision."_

_"I don't want to..."_

_"I'll figure something out. Let's face it, I'm used to cleaning up messes. Most of the time they're not mine."_

_"I don't care how you handle this, but I do not want to ever have to explain this. Do not bring a baby home to this house."_

_"Or what?"_

_"I won't do it."_

_"I've given you everything and..."_

_"Don't argue."_

The cab stops in front of a house on a suburban house. She is jolted into reality. She pays the man, and gets out of the cab. She grabs her suitcase, and walks down the sidewalk to the house. The porch light is on as she approaches. The door opens before she even knocks. A tall, handsome man ushers her into the house. He takes her suitcase.

"Are you ready?" he questions.

"I've been waiting for this moment for nearly twenty years. I only wish that things could have been different."

"I know."

"Where is she?"

"Liv is upstairs," he answers, "First door on the left."

"Ok," she rubs the sleep out of her eyes as she climbs the stairs. She reaches the top of the stairs and hangs a left. She stops in front of a closed door. She stand in front of the door for what seems like an eternity, trying to build up the nerve to go in. Finally she knocks on the bedroom door.

"Can I come in?" she questions softly.

"Who is it?" the voice on the other side questions.

"Um...your dad didn't tell you I was coming?"

"It's six o'clock in the morning usually people don't stop by to visit at this hour."

"I caught the red eye. I didn't wake you did I?"

"No, but who are you?" she questions from inside the bedroom.

"I think that you've been waiting for me."

"I doubt it."

"Olivia... I'm is your... mother."

There is a moment of silence. "Why are you here now?" Olivia questions.

"Your father called me."

"Of course he did. I'm fine."

"I'm here now, and I'd like to see you."

"Why? Why now?"

"Because I've spent your entire life being an idiot. I'm sorry that I've... I'm sorry that I haven't been here when you needed me. I know that you needed me and... I was so busy trying to protect something that didn't even matter that I made the biggest mistake of my life. Can I come in? Please."

"I guess."

She turns the doorknob, and pushes the door open. She finds a nineteen year old lying in bed with her lamp on. The girl just stares at her.

"I guess you know who I am," Olivia smiles.

"Well I named you, if that's what you mean."

"Yeah."

"What has your father told you about me?"

"Basically nothing."

"So we'll start from scratch."

"You're older than I thought you'd be."

"I'm sorry," she approaches the bed.

Olivia scoots over she points to a spot on the bed. "You can sit down."

"Olivia I'm so sorry. I know nothing I could ever do could even start to make up for what I've done."

"You could try," Olivia suggests.

She stares at her daughter. The girl has big brown eyes, and auburn hair. Olivia catches her staring.

"Am I what you expected?"

"I never expected your hair to be..."

"Red?"

"I guess not."

"I never expected... you."

"I love you so much, I always have."

"So..."

She cuts her off before she can finish the thought, "I never expected to have you... to get pregnant with you. I've got to be perfectly honest, I never expected to have any sort of relationship with your father either."

"You're married?"

"Not anymore."


	3. Regrets

"Why didn't you want me?"

Her heart sinks. "Olivia, that wasn't it at all. I did want you, but...I let someone else make that decision for me. I should have chosen differently. I wish I had chosen differently. I know how much me not being here hurt you. Everyday I thought about you. I thought about you needing me, and I wanted nothing more than to walk away from everything else, and come and get you..."

"So what stopped you?"

"Fear," she admits.

"What do you mean."

"I was afraid that your father wouldn't let me see you. I was afraid that if the rest of my family found out..."

"They don't know?"

"No. No one knows. I knew that none of them would ever understand."

"I don't really understand," Olivia admits.

"My husband lived for his work. When he wasn't working... he wasn't home. He wasn't coming home to me, most of the time. There were..." she pauses, "I thought that I would feel better if I had some control. I thought that if I did the same thing he did that we could be..."

"Even? You did it for revenge."

"I was a desperate woman. I met your father at my son's baseball game. He was the coach for the other team. I don't really know how it happened, but I know that it did. I never felt so bad in my life. I went home, and vowed that I would never think about it again. I wasn't going to tell anyone. I just wished that I hadn't stooped to William's level. Revenge, never works. I knew that I had made a mistake by going against my wedding vows."

"He did it to you so..."

"I felt guilty. I thought that I could put it behind me, pretend that it never happened."

"Obviously that didn't happen."

"Someone had a very different plan. I don't think that I've felt more shocked before, or since the day I found out that I was pregnant with you."

_December 21st 1990_

_She sits in a chair in the exam room. She waits for the doctor to return. Finally he comes into the room. He closes the door behind him, and takes a seat in the chair next to her._

_"What took so long? I thought that this was just a routine check-up."_

_"I just got your lab results from the other day back."_

_"Is something wrong?"_

_"No."_

_"Then why do you look so grim?"_

_"I've got some interesting news."_

_"Interesting how?"_

_"Did you know that you're pregnant?"_

_"What?"_

_"You're pregnant."_

_"I think you should run the test again."_

_"I had them double-check it."_

_"Well triple check it."_

_"You're definitely pregnant."_

_"I can't be."_

_"It is unusual for someone of your age, but it isn't unheard of."_

_"You're serious?"_

_"Yes. Now there are some serious risks involved with a woman of your age."_

_"Can we talk about this later? I think I'd just like to go home right now."_

_"Sure. But I want to see you back in a couple of weeks."_

_"Ok," she agrees._

"I mean I was forty four years old the last thing I expected was to get pregnant. It wasn't something that I thought I needed to worry about. It wasn't a possibility that I had even considered."

"If you didn't want me why did you have me? No one had to know you didn't have to tell my dad. You didn't have to tell anyone."

"I did want you. Every day I wanted you. Every day my heart ached for you. When you were about three your dad sent me a Christmas card with a picture of you. I cried for a month. It took all I had to not just come and get you."

"Why are you here?"

"You need me."

"I've always needed you."

"I know. I'm sorry," she apologizes.

Olivia stares at her, willing her tears away.

"All I ever wanted was my mother and... he'd never tell me. All he'd ever say was that it was complicated. Life is complicated, it wasn't an excuse."

"No, it wasn't. I should have realized then what I know now, you are the most important thing. The choice I had to make was not one that anyone should ever face. I wish every day that I had chosen differently."

"Me too."

She lets loose of the item she's been hugging since left the airport. "I brought this for you," she holds out the pink blanket, "It's the blanket I wrapped you in before you left the hospital. When he got home your dad mailed it back to me. He thought that I should have it. And I'm glad that I did. It's unnatural to go into the hospital to have a baby, and come home empty handed. Especially when you know that she's out there in the world, needing you. I couldn't stand the thought of you crying, needing me, and me not being there. I feel like..."

"Didn't you ever wish that you never had me?"

"Not even for a minute."

"Things would be so much easier."

"Life isn't easy Olivia."

"I know."

"I'd like to get to know you, if it's not too late."

"It's not. You never stop needing your mom, and I never had one."

"I'm so sorry."

"You've got the rest of my life to make it up to me."

"I'd do anything, but I know that I can't take back the past, no matter how much either of us want to."

"I only wish that I had known you. I wish that someone had explained it to me. It doesn't make it any more excusable, but... it makes it livable."


	4. Selfish

A tall, handsome man enters the doorway. He smiles at the two women sitting on the bed. There was no denying the resemblance. They had the same eyes, the same smile, and even the same laugh.

"Nora?"

She looks up at him, remembering the feelings that she had once had for him, "Yes Daniel?"

"Can we talk downstairs?"

"Sure," she nods.

She leaves the room, and follows him down the stairs into the living room. He offers her a seat on the couch.

"I don't know what to do with her," he admits, "I don't know how to handle her anymore. She's an adult and..."

"She needs her mother."

"I know."

"I should have been here for her all along."

"We both know that wasn't possible. We both know that we did what was best for her."

"No we didn't. I acted selfishly."

"You didn't. You were thinking about your five other children. You didn't want to drag them through hell."

"They were all nearly grown."

"So what should I do?"

"You've done everything you could possibly do. I think that I should take it from here."

"What do you propose?"

"I want her to come back with me."

"Are you sure about that?"

"She's my daughter. I should have protected her... I have to..."

"Have to what?"

"I have to fix this."

"What is everyone else going to say?"

"I really don't give a damn. I never should have hidden this in the first place. I should have told William to go to hell."

"And let your marriage, and your whole life shatter?"

"She's my child. I should sacrifice everything for her, and I haven't done a damn thing for her."

"You would have had nothing."

"I would have had her."

"Your other kids wouldn't have understood."

"They would have gotten over it."

"You think that they're going to get over it now?"

"I don't know, I guess they'll have to."

"Do you really want to do this?"

"She's coming home with me, and that's final."

"Why now?"

"It's nineteen years overdue."

"It's not my decision."

"I know," she gets off the couch she turns to head for the stairs.

"Oh, Nora."

"Yeah?" she turns and looks at him at the bottom of the staircase.

"She doesn't like being called Olivia. She's been going by Liv since she was three."

"Oh," she nods. She turns, and starts up the stairs. She doesn't hesitate at the landing this time. She simply moves to the first door on the left. She steps into the room, and finds Olivia right where she left her.

"Liv?" she begins as she stands at the foot of the bed.

"Yeah?" the teenager looks up.

"Why don't you come home with me?"

"You want me to come with you?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely."

"Ok," she agrees.

It's after four o'clock in the evening when Nora arrives home. Nora shows Olivia to a room. Olivia stands in the doorway.

"I'm going to take a nap if you don't mind."

"Mind? I was going to ask you to take one so I wouldn't feel bad."

Olivia smiles.

"I'll see you when you wake up then," Olivia replies.

Nora goes into her room, and slips under the covers. Within ten minutes she's fast asleep. An hour later she feels her bed vibrating. She opens her eyes and sees her phone lying next to her. She picks up the phone, and pulls it to her ear.

"Hello?" she answers sheepishly.

"Mom where have you been? I've been calling you all day," Sarah questions.

"Sorry. My phone died, and I didn't have charger."

"I've been calling since eight o'clock this morning."

"Is something wrong?"

"No. I'm just used to talking to you every day."

"Oh."

"You sound funny. Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, just a little tired."

"Where have you been all day?"

"I don't want to bore you of the details of my day."

"You should call Kevin, and Justin, and Kitty, they've been worried about you too. It's not like you not to answer your phone."

"I've been busy. I spent half of my day in the air," she lets slip.

"In the air? What are you talking about? Where are you?"

"I'm at home, in bed."

"Where did you go?"

"Sarah just call your brothers and your sister and tell them that I'm fine."

"I think I should come over."

"No Sarah now is not a good time."

"Why not?"

"It's just not."

"Mom..."

"Sarah please just call Justin, and Kitty, and Kevin. Tell them I'm fine."

"Whatever," Sarah hangs up.

Nora hangs up, and takes a look at her phone. It tells her that she has 46 missed calls. "They're ridiculous. It's like I'm under house arrest," she comments to herself.

She gets out of bed, and wanders down the hall. She pushes the door of the bedroom open, and tiptoes in. She finds Olivia dead asleep on top of the covers. She pulls the duvet folded at the bottom over her. Olivia doesn't move. She continues to lie on her side with her eyes closed.

"It's creepy for you to stand over me and watch me," Olivia comments without opening her eyes.

"I didn't know you were awake, sorry."

"I'm a very light sleeper."

"I'll just go downstairs then."

"You don't have to go downstairs, just don't stand over top of me while I'm trying to sleep."

"Are you hungry? You haven't eaten since breakfast. Can I make you something?"

"I guess," she agrees.

"What's your favorite meal?"

"You don't have to make me anything. I can do for myself."

"I want to. What's your favorite?"

"I don't really have a favorite."

"What are you in the mood for?"

"Don't worry about it. I'm a picky eater and..."

"Just tell me and I'll make it!"

"I kind of just want some Macaroni and cheese."

"What kind?"

"Kraft," Olivia answers with a puzzled look.


	5. Your Sister

Nora sits at the kitchen counter, just staring as Olivia eats her macaroni and cheese. Olivia looks up at her.

"What?"

"I tell you I'll make you whatever you want, and you choose macaroni and cheese?"

"Sorry to disappoint."

"I just expected you to pick something complicated."

"Nope."

Nora's phone lays on the counter vibrating. She rolls her eyes, and picks it up.

"Hello?"

"Why do you sound so annoyed?"

"Why are you calling me again Sarah? Is something wrong?"

"No. Why do you keep asking me that?"

"You're an adult I'm sure that you can function one day without me."

"Why don't you want to talk to me?"

"I'm tired, and jet-lagged, and I really don't want to play twenty questions with you right now."

"You should add cranky to that list. Where did you go, by the way?"

"That's not important."

"I guess you can tell me later."

"What do you mean?"

"I'll be there in like ten minutes."

"Why?"

"Because I'm coming over."

"Why?"

"To annoy you."

"Sarah I don't think that's the best idea right now."

"Why? I'm starting to think that you're keeping something from me."

"Yeah."

"What?"

"I don't want to talk about it over the phone."

"Good I'll be there in eight minutes."

"Sarah come over tomorrow. Tonight I just want to relax."

"Mom it's just me. No one else."

"If you come over the whole family will be over before the night is over, and..."

"You love that. What is wrong with you today?"

"Can't I just have a day to myself? Just once."

"No."

"Fine Sarah, I'll see you in a few," Nora hangs up angrily.

"Who was that?" Olivia questions.

"Sarah."

"Who is Sarah?"

"Good question. Grab your bowl and follow me."

Olivia follows Nora into the living room. She grabs a picture and trades Olivia for her bowl of mac and cheese.

"That's your sister Sarah, and your niece and nephew, Paige and Cooper. Next to her is your sister Kitty, and your nephew Evan. In the middle is your brother Kevin, and his husband Scotty. And at the end is your brother Justin. You also have a brother named Tommy, and he has a daughter named Elizabeth, but he's not in this picture."

"Who's the old guy?"

"Oh that's your uncle Saul."

"I see."

Nora takes the picture, and gives the bowl back to Olivia.

"Sarah is the oldest."

"She's the one who will be here in a few minutes?"

"And you'll probably meet the rest of them before you go to bed tonight. Just ignore their behavior."

"I'm going to take this to the kitchen."

"Ok," Nora nods.

Olivia is at the sink rising out her bowl when Sarah comes in the back door. Sarah eyes the girl.

"Hi," she smiles in confusion.

"Hi Sarah," Olivia replies.

Sarah walks through the kitchen into the living room where she finds her mother dusting off the coffee table.

"Mom?"

"Yes Sarah?"

"Who is the kid in the kitchen."

"Liv," she answers.

"Liv?"

"Short for Olivia."

"Yes but who is she?"

"Can we save this conversation for another night?"

"No. Who is she? And where did she come from?"

"Phoenix."

"Phoenix? So why is she here with you?"

"It's a long story," Nora admits.

Sarah plants her cheeks on the sofa. "I'm all ears."

"Sarah I don't really want to have this conversation right now."

"Why not?"

"Because it's probably going to take all night, and I'm tired. I just want to take a shower and go to bed."

"It's not even six o'clock yet."

"I had a very early morning. I was in Phoenix before six this morning."

"Why?"

Nora takes a seat on the coffee table.

"I went to get her."

"Why? Who is she?"

"She's your sister," Nora answers.

"Sister? Dad has another kid that I didn't know about? Did he know about her?"

"Yes, and no."

"To which?"

"He didn't have another child. He did know about Olivia, though."

"Then how is she my sister? Are you just using that figuratively?"

"No, Sarah she's your sister."

"Are you trying to tell me something?"

"Yes," Nora nods.

"She belongs to my real father?"

"No. You're over complicating it."

"So then how is she my sister?"

"How many parents do you have?"

"Two. Why?"

"And I just told you that your father is not her father. So who does that leave?"

"You. You're not my real mother?"

"Of course I am."

"Then I don't understand."

"Sarah it's simple."

"Unless she's yours then, it is not simple."

"She is."

"Is what?"

"Mine," Nora answers.

"How? You mean biologically?"

"Yes biologically."

"You donated eggs..."

"Sarah I did no such thing."

"Then how is she yours? How old is she?"

"She's nineteen."

"I don't understand."

"I had an affair."

"When?"

"About twenty years ago."

"You had a baby nineteen years ago, and I never knew?"

"You were grown, and out of the house."

"Where has she been the last nineteen years?"

"With her father."

"Wait. So you're telling me that for the last nineteen years you've been hiding the fact that you had an affair, and a love child at..."

"Forty five. I was forty five when she was born."

"How? Why? Why wouldn't you tell me? Why would you give her to her dad? Why..."she trails off.


End file.
